Say what?
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: New Summ.: Ever since he got rejected by Tenten, he was been feeling unhappy, but when he gets help from a girl transported here from a different world, he might just use her advice to make Tenten like him. NejixOC NejixTen and a little of GaaxLee
1. say what?

Summary: At age 7 Neji & Tenten have liked each other like forever. Neji told Tenten that he liked her and she thought about it for 9 years. What does she think of Neji and will she return Neji's love?

Yuna: Whew my first fanfic.

Neji: I like Tenten so much since we were 7 years old: P

Tenten: Um okay…

Yuna: On with Chapter 1:Say what?

_This begins when Neji and Tenten were 7 years old._

**In the Woods**:

"C'mon Neji I want to tell you something." said Tenten.

"Wh-what is it?" asked Neji. Hyuuga Neji has liked Tenten since forever and he always does stuff with her like helping her out.

"I want you to-Ahh!" yelled Tenten as she clutched her ankle when a snake bit her.

"Tenten!" yelled Neji as he piggybacked her to the village.

**At the walk:**

"What was it that you wanted to say to me Tenten?" Neji asked as he carried Tenten to the village.

"Oh that," replied Tenten, "I wanted you to use Byakugan to see where I threw my weapon."

"_Okay…"_ Neji thought as he went to Konoha.

**At the hospital:**

"Are you okay, Tenten?" questioned Neji.

"Hai, Neji" replied Tenten.

"Um I want you to know this very well." Said Neji as he blushed, "I…like…you."

"Say what"? Asked Tenten

Yuna: Well end of Chap. 1: Say what? Chap.2: "I will think about it" will be typed and published someday.

Neji: Roar, I told Tenten that I like her in a very young age why didn't you type wat will she say in this chap.

Tenten: OO snakebite, Weapon disappearance, what the-

Yuna: Send in reviews PLZ


	2. I will think about it

"Neji…" Said Tenten.

"I will think about it." Said Tenten.

"Um.Okay." replied Neji.

9 years has past since Tenten thought that.

"_I…like…you." _was the only thing in her head.

She was concentrating on her weapon strategy when Neji came and talked to her.

"Have you thought about it yet?" asked Neji.

"…" Said Tenten. Neji always asked her that for about 9 years now. Now there were 16 years old, Tenten is now good at weapons and Neji is good at fighting and mastered his Byakugan.

"Oh I see…" Said Neji. Neji walked away, Tenten whispered "_I am sorry Neji-kun, I think of you as a brother, not a person i_ _think about a lot…"_ Tenten wanted to do something about it.

"Neji-kun wait up!" yelled Tenten. She now called Neji "Neji-kun".

"W-what Tenten-san?" stumbled Neji.

"Tenten." Said Tenten.

"Huh?" said Neji.

"I told you to call me Tenten or Tenten-chan." Said Tenten.

"Um…okay." Said Neji.

"Want to get something to drink?" said Tenten.

"Sure." Said Neji.

**At the walk:**

"Neji… I thought about it now." Said Tenten.

"Really?" said Neji. He was really surprised by that answer.

"Yeah…" said Tenten. "I just think of you as a brother."

------------------------------(tbc)

Yuna: Reviews plz


	3. Mission Time

N.T.S () My thoughts

Chapter 3: Mission time

Neji was sitting in his room at the Hyuuga household.

"_As a brother…"_ was the only thing on his head.

"Tenten…" sighed Neji. The doorbell rang, Neji went down to see whom it is. When he opened the door it was…Tenten.

"T-T-Tenten." Said Neji as he blushed.

"Hokage-sama wants us for a mission." Said Tenten.

**At the Hokage's Office:**

"Your mission is to go to the Hidden Village of the Sand and give this scroll to the Kage there. Said Tsunade.

"Good Luck, Team Gai"

"Let's set out." Said Gai.

"Hai, Gai-sensei." Said the rest of team Gai.

**On the way to the Sand place:**

"I wonder who the Kazekage is." Said Lee.

"We'll see when we find out." Said Gai-sensei.

TBC

Yuna: Short eh…

Neji: Why can't you add more to it?

Lee: I want to know who the Kazekage is.

Yuna: We'll see that in the next chapter

Review and Enjoy

Next chapter: The Kazekage's Delivery(I am also going to add GaaraxLee yaoi coupling)


	4. The Kazekage's Scroll

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Note to self: it's also GaaraxLee

Chapter 4: the Kazekage's scroll.

**At the sand village:**

"Alright we are in the Hidden village of sand." Said Gai. "Let's deliver the scroll to the Kazekage."

"Hai Gai-sensei…" said Team Gai.

When they were walking to the Kazekage's place, the Kazekage notices them and shouted: "Lee! Neji! Tenten!"

When the heard Gaara shouting, they turn to him and yelled: "Gaara-san!"

Neji and Tenten were waving at Gaara and Lee was surprised "You're a Kage?"

Gaara was surprised and replied "yeah…"

"Oh yeah here is the scroll from the Hokage." Said Lee.

Gaara opened up the scroll and looked and said, "Tell Tsunade thanks and you can stay here for today since its getting dark."

"Thanks." Said Team Gai.

**At the Hotel:**

It was midnight and Neji couldn't sleep because of those words:_ As a brother…_ so he went for a midnight walk. At his walk, he saw a girl sleeping on the road.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Neji as he went to the girl.

Neji carried the girl to his hotel room and woke everyone up.

"What is it?" said Tenten sleepily.

"I found this person on the road." replied Neji as he pointed to the girl.

The girl woke up and said: "Where…am…I?"

"The sand village." Said Lee.

"Sand village!" yelled the girl. "So this isn't Parmesuba?"

"Parmesuba?" questioned Gai.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Chitose Hikari.'

Yuna: Heh, Hikari is a made up character that is going to be in the story.

Neji: Do I have to be paired with her?

Yuna: You'll see on chapter 5: Chitose Hikari is here.

Tenten: yay (NOT)

Yuna: ok…. REVIEW PLZ (oh and sorry for not having GaaraxLee cuz itz in the next chapter.)


	5. Hikari is here

"Chitose Hikari…. Parmesuba…" said Gai.

"Lets see if Gaara knows about Parmesuba." Said Tenten.

"Now?" complained Lee, "but it is the middle of the night!"

"Who cares, Lets go!" said Gai.

When they went to Gaara's place, they introduced Hikari to Gaara and told her what world she came from.

"Hm…. Parmesuba…." said Gaara; he took out a world book and look for Parmesuba. When he was done looking, there was a surprise

"I-I-It can't be!" said Gaara, "P-P-Parmesuba is n-not from this country."

"WHAT!" said Team Gai as they looked on the book, Hikari looked out the window.

_How did I get here?_ Thought Hikari as she stared through the window.

-Flashback-

Hikari was sitting in a chair in a large corridor waiting for someone.

"Omg, when are they done?" complained Hikari as a boy sat next to her.

"Sis." Said the boy,

"WAH!" screamed Hikari. She turned around and saw a boy around 17-19 years of age. "Hiroshi-niisan, don't scare me like that!" "Sorry," said Hiroshi.

Hikari notices something, "Isn't Hyami onee-chan with you?"

"Oh, Hyami went to check with Mom and Dad." Said Hiroshi

"I see." Said Hikari. Hikari's siblings are twins. Chitose Hiroshi is the younger twin and Hyami is the older twin. Hikari's parents: Chitose Sashiro and Chitose Henami are professors in the Parmesuba University; the class has taken a field trip to a city called Kinsho. Prof. Chitose brought Hyami, Hiroshi, and Hikari along so they won't slack off on the summer.

"Well…it is nice for Mom and Dad to make us come here to Kinsho but I kind of miss Parmesuba." Said Hikari.

"Oh… Homesick are we?" said Hiroshi teasingly. "Imouto, you really are a baby."

"Shaddup, aniki!" yelled Hikari. "I am going back to our room."

Hikari went to her room at lied down the bed _I wish something exciting happened…"_ thought Hikari as she slept on her bed.

When she slept, her body transported to the sand village's road.

-End Flask Back-

"So is that the way I got here," thought Hikari.

" I got to do weapon training so see you." Said Tenten.

"Uh…o-okay bye Tenten." Said Neji as he blushed. Hikari looked at him, went up to him and said: "You like Tenten don't' you?"

Neji just blushed and said: "well yes, but I got rejected from her."

"She might be hiding her feelings so she couldn't say that she loves you also." Said Hikari.

"You think so?" said Neji.

"Yes." Said Hikari.

Yuna: Woo its getting exciting…

Neji: yeah…

Hikari: Did those things really happen?

Yuna: yep.

Chapter 6: Advices for the heart will be published soon

Reviews plz


	6. Advices for the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the anime/manga.

Chapter 6: Advices for the heart

When Hikari knew about Neji's feelings for Tenten so she decides to give him advices.

" Neji-san, you need advices." Said Hikari.

" I do?" questioned Neji. He never gotten advices before so he doesn't know if he should do advices or not.

"Yeah you do." Said Hikari.

But when those two were talking, Tenten has been eavesdropping on Neji and Hikari.

_Neji still likes me…Even though I rejected him…but why?_ Thought Tenten.

_Maybe…i…should…rethink it…_

"Well I am going to sleep." Said Hikari as she dosed off to sleep.

"Whew…. that girl talks a lot." Said Neji.

"Um…. Neji…" said Tenten,

"Huh?" said Neji, "oh hey Tenten, your done with practice?"

"Yeah…" said Tenten, "About what you said 9 years ago…I'll rethink about it, ok?"

Neji was surprised with joy, "R-really?" said Neji.

"Yeah…is okay with you?" said Tenten.

"H-Hai…" said Neji.

"Okay." Said Tenten.

"Okay." said Neji.

"Ok I will train some more." Said Tenten.

"Ok." said Neji. As Tenten went to practice, Neji cheered, "Yippee" "Hikari, Tenten said she will rethink about it!"

Hikari woke up from the excitement and said "Really?"

Xoxoxoxox (this is the GaaLee part)

In the morning, Team Gai was leaving to go back to Konoha. Gaara heard this new and was very sad. He went to the hotel Team Gai was staying.

"Lee…I want to talk to you for a while." Said Gaara.

"Ok we'll get breakfast while you can talk to Lee ok?" said Gai. As Gai, Neji, Tenten, and Hikari were getting break fast, the conversation between Gaara and Lee started.

"What do u want to say to me?" said Lee.

"…I just want you to stay here." Said Gaara.

"Actually I am going to stay here," said Lee "To learn more about this environment.

"And…" said Gaara.

"And?" questioned Lee.

"And I love you." said Gaara,

"So do I." Said Lee.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Yuna: That ends the GaaraxLee thing

Lee: Wat the- it's so short

Yuna: it's supposed to be Fuzzy-eyebrows.

Neji: WOOH

Yuna: that a first…

Xoxoxoxox

Yuna: Reviews plz and chp.7: Back to Konoha.


	7. Author's note

THIS IS A NOTE!

Chapter 7 wont be published until October 16th

Don't get mad plz. Well I just need time for some ideas and I have no school on the 16th of October so that is why it is going to be published in oct. 16

If u want previews:

Chapter 7: Back to Konoha…. A sudden twist (new title)

Gai: We are leaving Lee!

Lee: I… want to stay here with Gaara…

Gai: Oh I see… come back to Konoha if u want to okay?

Lee: Hai, Gai-sensei

Neji: Lets go

Tenten: Lets go Hikari-chan!

Hikari: Okay….

Yuna: Teehee I put that in so I won't put in SPOILERS (lol)

Neji: Ur so lazy putting it in the 16th of October, just because u just want to watch anime…

Yuna: JUST SHADDUP!(Cracks knuckles)

Neji: uh-oh….

Hikari: (Pulls a cover) Pretend you never saw that….

Yuna: ALSO IN THIS STORY, HIKARI AND TENTEN ARE NOT RIVALS OKAY!


	8. Back to Konoha! A sudden twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Back to Konoha, a sudden twist!

Umm…. I edited some stuff….

After breakfast,

Team Gai and Hikari were packing up and saying goodbye when suddenly Lee said something,

"I want to stay here and learn the youth in the sand."

"That's my star pupil!" yelled Gai "I am going to report back to Tsunade and come back here!"

Neji, Hikari, and Tenten's faces went --;

"Oh well let's go back, Gai-sensei," said Tenten.

"Bye Gaara," said team Gai as they set off for Konoha.

**At the way back:**

Tenten was walking back when Neji had a sad face and was thinking of something 4 years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Jyuuken! Yelled Neji as he was trying to beat Hiashi, Neji's uncle and Hinata's dad. _

_Too slow, said Hiashi as he threw Neji to the ground, "OOF" said Neji as he tried to get up… "Neji, That's enough," said Hiashi, You need to train and stop being so cold just because Tenten hasn't thought about it yet._

"_Oh…I am sorry," apologized Neji._

"_You should be because who would ever love a caged bird like you?" said Hiashi as he left the training grounds. After he left to train Hanabi, Hinata's sister, Hinata came in and saw Neji kneeling on the ground…_

_Neji Nii-san! Yelled Hinata as she ran to Neji… "What happened?" _

_Hiashi-sama…is right…who would ever love a caged bird like me?_

"_Don't say that…I am sure that Tenten-chan will think about it." Said Hinata._

"_I sure hope so…wait…why am I agreeing with you?" said Neji._

"_Because I am right," said Hinata._

_-End Flashback. -_

"Neji? What's wrong?" questioned Tenten as Neji ignored her. "It's nothing." Said Neji.

**At Konoha:**

Tenten was getting very suspicious of Neji. Hikari, on the other hand, was suspicious also.

"Look Neji, I asked you what's wrong and you said it's nothing!" said Tenten.

Neji still ignored her. "TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" yelled Tenten.

"Why do you want to know?" yelled Neji.

"Because I love you!" yelled Tenten.

"W-w-what?" said Neji? His love for Tenten was rising up. "The truth is I love you also but who would love a Caged bird like me?"

" I would lo" but Tenten couldn't finish that sentence because of Tsunade.

"Neji!" yelled Tsunade as she whispered something to Neji,

"Hai, I will go." Said Neji as Tsunade left for the tower.

"What was that Neji?" questioned Hikari, "Hokage-sama wants me to go to a solo mission that will take 2 months to finish." Said Neji, Tenten, was shocked to hear this, "when are you leaving?" questioned Tenten.

" Tomorrow," said Neji, "What?" said Tenten, Tenten wanted Neji to know how she felt about him now since the both of them liked each other.

As Neji was trying to leave, Tenten said, "Can you meet me at the forest at 7:00pm?" said Tenten, "sure." Said Neji as he went back home.

"Hikari," said Tenten, "Do you want to stay at my house?"

"Sure, but I need to talk to Neji first," said Hikari.

"Here's my address," said Tenten, "I'll see you at my house."

"Ok," said Hikari as she ran to meet Neji.

"Neji I need to talk to you." Said Hikari.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yuna: Heh I was joking about the 10/16 part I LOVE JOKES!

Neji.U really does make no sense

Yuna: SHADDUP

Xoxoxoxox

Spoilers: The next chapter, Hikari is going to smack Neji,

Chappie 9: the caged bird's flashbacks


	9. Caged Bird's Flahsback pt1

Here's chapter 8: The Caged Bird's Flashbacks pt.1

* * *

Hikari was searching for Neji's house, she asked and they all point to the same direction: North.

**The Hyuuga House** as the sign read… "Neji…I need to talk to you…." Said Hikari, as she rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" said a person. "I am here to see Hyuuga Neji-kun" said Hikari.

They let her in and escorted her to Neji's room. "Here's Neji-sama's room." Said the man. "Arigato," said Hikari. As she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" said Neji and saw Hikari, "Hikari!" said Neji, "Come in," said Neji.

"Neji…." Said Hikari, "are you really going to leave Tenten-chan?" said Hikari. "…." Said Neji. "Well, are you?" said Hikari. "Tenten and I will be apart for a month or 2," said Neji. "I will miss her…"

"Is that all you can say?" said Hikari; "Is it?" said Hikari. "Um…." Said Neji. "Is it?" said Hikari, "…" said Neji. "ANSWER ME!" said Hikari. "I CAN GO HOME IF YOU ANSWER!" said Hikari. "Shut up!" said Neji.

"Teme…" said Hikari, She went up to Neji and smacked him. "Teme…." Said Hikari, "Teme, its almost 7:00pm, Tenten-chan is waiting for you," "Now, go, it's the only way for me to go home…." Said Hikari.

Neji stared at her with big white eyes, _Hikari's right…I have been so foolish…I know Tenten likes me now but I can't feel it…I am such a fool…_

"Thank you," said Neji and he walked off to meet Tenten; Hikari went to Tenten's house.

When Neji got there, Tenten was there. "Tenten…" said Neji "Neji!" said Tenten.

* * *

Me: This is short…. I have divided into 3 parts….

Neji: aww man..

Hikari: Teme…chill

Me: Like that smacking part?

* * *

Chapter 9: caged bird's flashbacks pt.2

Preview:

Neji: Tenten…am I a fool?

Tenten: No…you have been very kind to me since we met remember?


	10. pt2 and True love

Oi I do not own this anime (I own my character)

Last chapter: Pt.2 of Caged bird's flashbacks and True love is revealed.

Neji was running to the meeting place with Tenten. When he got there, Tenten was there.

"Tenten!" said Neji as he went up to her.

"Neji-kun!" said Tenten as she went up to him.

"Tenten…. Am I a fool? Said Neji.

"No, I…. Really like you Neji-kun…. Can I call you Neji?" said Tenten with a blush

"Yeah…. Tenten," said Neji. "If our love blooms then Hikari can go home, back to Parmesuba."

"Yeah…Ok…. Lets make our love bloom!" said Tenten as she pressed her lips into Neji's.

* * *

Hikari was watching them happily, _I can go home now, Arigatou Neji-kun, Tenten-chan._

She sighed and went up to them. "Guys, its time for me to go home, back to Parmesuba."

"Already?" said Tenten with a tear, "Yes." Said Hikari as her body was almost disappearing; her pink hair was in her eyes because of the wind, "I'll remember you forever, in my dream, and in my heart, you are my friends, Good-Bye!" and Hikari smiled and she disappeared.

* * *

Hikari disappeared from the Naruto world leaving Tenten and Neji a couple. Her words; her smile; her soft heart still gave the couple a memory of their Parmesuban (that's the people of Parmesuba called.) friend as the couple said: "Hikari, you will always be in our heart, wherever you are.

But…Where Hikari was:

At the Parmesuba Beach:

Hikari was collecting shells as she saw one fell into the ocean, she replied, "Say What?"

* * *

Ari: I changed my penname to Ari Hikari so I used to be gracelee312

Neji: WAH this ended now?

Ari: Yes, I might make a sequel or another fiction, and this story has no epilogue.

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
